Memories of Rain
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Kurama left you on a stormy night, never told you where he went. He just left, leaving you waiting.


It has been a year. Everything for you moved in slow motion. Everywhere you went, you saw smiles of the red head who you still knew. Who... you still loved. But it didn't matter now, you wanted to move on. You hated waiting for him. Sometimes, you felt guilty and yet you wait. Waiting for him to come back.

" Come on, (y/n). Kurama's never coming back. You even said it yourself. He left one night and never to come back." Kayko, who stayed by your side until now. Giving comforts, advice, anything to calm you down.

" I know, Kayko. But... something tells me that I still have to wait. Even though I know it's pointless, I want to believe in Kurama." you replied going back into the kitchen for more coffee. Kayko followed your every move.

" (y/n)..." Kayko replied.

" I still love Kurama. I just want him to come back to me!" you broke down in sobs, Kayko cradled you until you had finally calmed down.

" He's not on a mission from Koenma, right?" you asked.

" I don't know. I'll have to ask Yusuke when he comes back from his errand. Then I'll tell you whether or not he's gone because of Koenma. All right, (y/n)?" Kayko soothed. You nodded in approvement as Kayko left your house. You went back out into the living room and then upstairs to yours and Kurama's bedroom.

Memories of you and Kurama flooded back. The days where you and Kurama finally admitted your feelings for each other under the rain. Then two months later under the rain, did Kurama proposed to you. The sign of rain always had been happy for you, but this was different. Under the rain this time, was of sadness. Kurama left one night, never told you where he was going to go and never told you when he was coming back.

' _Come back Kurama, please._' you thought.

Kayko returned home to see Yusuke taking a nap on the couch. " Yusuke! Yusuke! Wake up!" Kayko replied kicking the detective off the couch. He landed with a thud on the ground.

" Ow, Kayko! Do you always have to wake me up like this? I bruise easily you know!" Yusuke snapped.

" You're not a baby that needs pampered, Yusuke. By the way, can I ask you a question?" Kayko replied.

" What is it this time? Buy you more of those underwear?" Yusuke snickered.

" YUSUKE!" Kayko shouted.

" All right, all right. So what is it, DEAREST?" Yusuke spat.

" Is Kurama on a mission?" Kayko simply asked.

" Mission? Kurama? NO. Not that I know of. Why? Is (y/n) getting worried?" Yusuke replied sitting crossed legged on the carpet. Kayko sat on the couch and sighed,

" Yeah. She's very upset that whatever Kurama is doing, he's not letting her in on it." Kayko replied hopelessly as Yusuke put a hand on her knees comforting her, he plastered a smile on his face and replied,

" Don't worry! I'll ask Botan and we'll get him to come back in no time." Yusuke replied haughtily.

" You'll do that for (y/n)? You're the best husband ever!" Kayko squealed hugging him to her, his head between her bosoms. Yusuke liked that and Kayko finally realized and screamed, dropping the detective to the floor.

" Pervert!" Kayko replied running up the stairs. Yusuke twitched on the floor.

" It was your fault, woman!" Yusuke cried.

Later that day, Yusuke went to get Botan over at Koenma's office.

" What is it, Yusuke? Another monster invasion? Or that sort of thing?" Botan asked.

" No actually. I wanted to ask you about Kurama. Have you heard anything about him the past few months?" Yusuke wondered.

" Why? Do you want to know where he went?" Botan said.

" Yes." Yusuke replied.

" He's doing community service for Koenma to atone for his sins in the past." Botan said.

" Really? So when is he coming back?" Yusuke cried.

" I don't know. Probably tomorrow at the least." Botan checked her handbook.

" Tomorrow? Are you sure?" Yusuke replied.

" Why are you in a hurry anyways,Yusuke?" Botan said.

" It's for (y/n). She's getting worried about Kurama." Yusuke sighed.

" Oh, I almost forgot that Kurama had a wife. He didn't tell her what he was doing? Tsk." Botan shook her head.

" So if you see Kurama. Could you please tell him to hurry back home." Yusuke begged.

" All right." Botan replied before disappearing.

Botan asked Koenma where she could find Kurama and Koenma asked why.

" Because (y/n) getting worried. Yusuke said that Kurama didn't tell her of the situation." Botan replied.

" I can see why. Just tell (y/n) that she's got nothing to worry about." Koenma said.

" All right." Botan replied as she went back down to the Human world.

A knock was on your door. Wiping your tears away, you began decending down the stairs to the front door, where you opened to find the spirit reaper.

" Botan. What are you doing here?" you asked.

" I'm here to tell you that Kurama is doing community service right now to atone for his sins and that you don't have to worry." Botan replied. You felt as though the weight on your shoulders have been lifted.

" Is that what Kurama is really doing?" you replied breathlessly.

" Yes." Botan concluded.

" Thank you. That really put me at ease." you said a bit happy.

" I think he should be finished by tomorrow. So I think that's when he's going to return. I don't know what he's thinking not telling you, but you can be sure he'll return tomorrow." Botan replied leaving.

" Thank you!" you cried as you went back inside a feeling of relief washed over you as you patter into the kitchen for dinner.

' _Kurama's finally coming home tomorrow!_' you thought happily.

Kurama came back to Koenma's office that night along with Hiei.

" We've finished, Koenma sir." Kurama replied.

" Hn." was all Hiei said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

" Hmm huh. Ok. Seems like you did your job. Great! All the demons were escorted back to Demon world. You have cleared your records. You may go now." Koenma replied.

" Thank you." Kurama replied as he walked out and was transported back to the Human world, where a drop of water suddenly fall on his cheek. " Huh?" Kurama looked up to see that rain had finally came down.

" (y/n). I'm coming home." Kurama replied walking in the rain.

Looking out of the window, you saw dark clouds and in no second had the rain come pouring down. The clock ticked by and you began to worry.

' _What if Kurama doesn't come back?_' you thought worridly. The sound of the doorbell shocked you back to reality and opened the door to reveal the soaked red head. Blinking your eyes a couple of times to see if your eyes weren't playing a trick on you. He was there, right in front of you.

" You came home!" you replied hugging him.

" (y/n). I'm sorry I made you worry." Kurama replied softly, gently rubbing your back.

" Baka! Why didn't you tell me you had to clear your record! I could've understood your intentions. But to leave me without telling me. I thought..." you trailed off as Kurama led you inside the house and closed the door.

" It's all right now. I'm home." Kurama said lovingly.

" Yes you are. I'm so happy, Kurama." you smiled.

" I promise that I won't ever leave without telling you where I've gone. Okay?" Kurama replied.

" Okay. That makes me feel a lot better." you said.

Outside, the storm raged on and inside you were finally happy once again under the rain.

OWARI


End file.
